Anywhere But Here
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Crenny Porn With a Plot hehe Kenny finally gives Craig the thing he's always dreamed of; a ticket out of South Park with no plans to return. (A continuation of my one-shot Let's Find Someplace New that's based in an AU where the guys are older and shit)
1. Anywhere But Here

Chapter One – Anywhere but Here

 **Description: Kenny finally gives Craig the thing he's always dreamed of; a ticket out of South Park with no plans to return. (A continuation of my one-shot** _ **Let's Find Someplace New**_ **that's based in an AU where the guys are older and shit)  
Fandom: South Park  
Pairing: Crenny (Craig Tucker x Kenny McCormick)  
Rating: M** **  
** _ **Small Warning: this story is essentially porn with a detailed plot so enjoy you perv ;)  
*porn with a plot = smut being in like every chapter in this case hehe***_

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

"CRAAAAIIIG!" Kenny yelled as he slammed Craig's bedroom door open. Craig didn't even flinch as he looked up from the phone that was in his hand. He looked at the blond who was dressed in baggy orange pants and a white wife beater. Kenny held onto the wooden bedroom door, his orange parka draping over the inside of his elbow. One of his legs was kicked up as he happily leaned on the door. _"Craaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiig~"_ Kenny sang as he swung back and forth.

"Can I help you McCormick?" Craig asked, not even raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Kenny. A gap-toothed smile spread across the blonds face as he continued to swing back and forth.

"Let's go," Kenny grinned.

"Fuck off," Craig rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone, continuing his scrolling.

"I'll fuck off if you fuck off too…" Kenny grinned.

"What's your deal man?" Craig sighed as he put his phone down. His blue eyes scanned Kenny's excited body. Kenny pushed the door away from him, throwing his hands up into the air and grinning even wider. His entire face was full of excitement. All this enthusiasm sickened Craig.

"Okay, I have a very big surprise for you," Kenny said happily. He practically bounced his way over to Craig, jumping up and landing on Craig's bed. Craig rolled his eyes and watched as Kenny crossed his legs, putting his filthy feet up on his bed. He wanted to scold him but he was going to wait for the excited blond to finish. "I'll tell you about it later on though~" he smirked.

"Why couldn't you ask when we were at school?" Craig asked in the nasally tone Kenny enjoyed to hear.

"Because Clyde fucking hates me. PLUS! You actually let me into your room when I just randomly show up," Kenny stated. Craig leaned back, staring out his window instead of looking at Kenny. Craig didn't disagree with Kenny's reasoning's and just shrugged.

"Whatever…" Craig's deadpan voice made Kenny sigh.

"Trust me dude, you'll fuckin love what I have planned."

Kenny and Craig sat in silence up in Craig's room. Craig wasn't in the mood for anything today so he just sat silently and ignored Kenny. Kenny didn't really bring anything with him, but the fact Craig refused to listen to him when he asked for the heater started to piss him off. Kenny pushed himself off Craig's bed so that he could zip his parka up. He chose to remain unhooded so that Craig could clearly hear his demands.

"At least show me where the fucking heater is…" Kenny said with slight frustration itching his tone. Kenny noticed that the sun had gone down, but he couldn't put his master plan into action until everyone was asleep.

"Craig! Dinners ready!" Laura called from downstairs. Craig put his phone in his pocket as he stood up and walked to the door, finally paying attention to Kenny.

"You gonna come eat or what?" Craig looked down at Kenny. Kenny blinked then buried his hands into the pockets of his parka.

"Of course," he replied as if the question was simply too wacky to even ask. Kenny followed Craig downstairs and into the dining room where three plates were set out. Laura and Ruby had already started eating, but Kenny's presence surprised them. Laura cleared her throat, staring at the dirty poor boy. Craig just sat down where his plate was as if this was a normal occurrence. Kenny just stood by the table awkwardly as Craig started to eat. Laura cleared her throat again, placing her fork neatly on the place.

"When did _he_ get here?" She asked in reference to Kenny.

"Sometime in the afternoon," Craig shrugged as he continued to eat.

"Hey Mrs. Tucker!" Kenny grinned, waving a little as he awkwardly sat down.

"Hello Kenny…" Ruby whispered softly as she leaned across the table to grin at Kenny.

"Hi," he whispered in return.

"It's nice to see you without all that orange covering your face," Laura sighed as she stood up. "You're just lucky I have an extra plate of food," she said as she walked past, resisting the urge to flip Kenny off. Kenny just sat and tapped his fingertips on the table. He was seated next to Craig, across from where Laura and Ruby were sitting.

"So what're you eating?" Kenny asked Ruby, despite being able to see the food that was clearly set out in front of her.

"Spaghetti…" Ruby said, wondering why Kenny didn't just look down and figure it out. Kenny nodded, looking over at Craig. He watched Craig closely. He almost felt creepy for staring at Craig, watching the way he sucked in the pasta then licked his lips, chewing on the spaghetti. Craig noticed this staring and simply raised his middle finger, continuing to eat. Kenny's stares eventually stopped when a plate of spaghetti and a fork was placed in front of him.

"Do you plan to stay the night?" Laura asked half heartedly. She already knew what Kenny's response would most likely be.

"If that's okay then yes," Kenny said as he started to eat the food. Craig looked around for a moment then sighed.

"Where's dad?" He asked, continuing to eat.

"Work," Laura slowly breathed. "You two better not stay up too late, you have school tomorrow…" The woman said as she returned to her own meal that had cooled a little while preparing Kenny's. Kenny leaned over to Craig, giggling softly.

"No we don't…" He whispered into Craig's ear. The dark haired teen turned to look at Kenny quizzically. He rarely ever showed confusion let alone any kind of expression. But he really had no idea what Kenny was going on about. Kenny just winked then started to twirl his fork around in the spaghetti.

After dinner, Craig and Kenny silently returned to Craig's bedroom upstairs. They walked in and Kenny looked around. He breathed deeply then closed the door and locking it. He grabbed the hem of Craig's shirt then dragged him over to the bed. He roughly shoved the taller male down then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Craig merely blinked as all of this happened. He held onto his hat, adjusting it over his black hair then looking up at Kenny with boredom.

"I'm not in the mood today." Was all the boy could say.

"You're always in the mood~" Kenny purred as he started to undress himself. He shrugged off his parka, resting it on the bed. "Besides, we have to pass the time somehow while we wait for your family to fall asleep… I don't wanna just fucking sit around and watch you play on your phone…" Kenny said while he spread his fingers over Craig's chest. He pressed the palm of his hand over the area where Craig's nipples would be giving that area a light rub before sliding his hands up to start massaging Craig's neck and shoulders. His fingers felt weak to Craig, making the dark haired boy huff. "Let's fuck," Kenny grinned.

"Whatever," Craig sighed as he propped himself up a little more. Craig crossed his legs, movinghis hands so that he could pull Kenny further into his lap. He looked up at Kenny for a moment before saying; "If I could fuck you though, that would be _sooooooooo_ much fun…" His voice wavered slightly but it remained deadpan. He just stared into Kenny's blue eyes, watching as Kenny smirked.

"So I don't get to top today?" He playfully pouted.

"No, I want too…" Craig stated. Kenny moved his hands up so he could cup either side of Craig's face. His fingers slowly stroked the boys face and even twisted into his hair a little. He leaned forwards, pocking his tongue out to leave a little kitty lick over Craig's bottom lip. Craig blinked and groaned a little. He tilted his head up so that he could press his lips tightly to Kenny's. Kenny grinned into this contact, instantly widening his mouth so that he could slide his tongue into Craig's mouth. Craig, who was unbothered by this intrusion rubbed his tongue up against Kenny's as he moved his hands around Kenny's hips. His hands slipped into Kenny's pants so that he could start to rub at the blonds ass.

Kenny's tongue tried to desperately explore as much of Craig's mouth as he physically could. Craig's tongue was getting in the way of it though so he tried to press it down. Except Craig was a tiny bit stronger then Kenny in this aspect, so his tongue managed to push Kenny's down and slide far into the others mouth. Kenny started to feel hot when Craig's tongue pressed against the insides of his cheeks, his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Kenny's hands slid down so that he could wrap his arms around Craig's neck. He tried to pull Craig closer to him by spreading his legs and also wrapping them around Craig's body. Now a majority of the front of Kenny's body was pressing against Craig. Kenny was clinging to Craig as they kissed, Craig's hands sliding down even lower to start massaging the perverts arse.

A blush started to grow over Kenny's face as he accidentally moaned into Craig's mouth. He opened his eyes, pulling out of their intense kiss to breathe heavily. Craig looked down when he could feel Kenny's boner pressing into his stomach.

"You needy fuck," Craig huffed, slightly out of breath. Kenny's eyes were clouded with lust and the overall need to have sex.

"I do need to fuck," Kenny panted. He shuffled all the more closer to Craig so that he could start to grind on him. He hugged Craig close to him, not caring about what the other teen thought as he started to rock his hips back and forth, dragging his body up and down so he could feel the friction of rubbing his clothed erection on Craig's torso.

Craig just sat there silently as Kenny continued to rub up on him. Craig sighed and pushed Kenny off of him, chuckling slightly when Kenny's head hit the foot of the bed. He hissed and leaned back to rub the sore spot, watching as Craig moved over Kenny's body.

"You're not even gonna ask if I'm okay?" Kenny grumbled as he watched Craig lay down. Craig held onto Kenny's thighs, pushing them apart and spreading them out. Kenny propped himself up onto his elbows, his head still a little sore but the throbbing desire in his underwear was more distracting. Craig moved himself up, letting his fingers tease Kenny by gently running them over the obvious bulge that had formed in his pants.

"You're too horny to care about pain," Craig stated as he leaned forwards to kiss the tent in the boys orange pants. "Looks like I win tonight~" Craig said smugly as he moved his hands up to tug on the rim of Kenny's pants. They were quite loose so it didn't take long to pull them down to Kenny's knees, along with the boys' underwear. Kenny watched Craig intensely, wanting to smirk but feeling too horny to even do that. Craig's hands were a lot smoother than Kenny's, which Kenny absolutely loved. His hands were large and soft, and they made Kenny shiver as the creamy digits that were Craig's fingers smoothed over his scared thighs and _finally_ on his penis. Kenny's penis was now exposed and fully erect. Craig stared at the precum, licking his lips as he one of his hands started to slowly stroke the base of Kenny's penis.

"What? You don't wanna get high before we do this?" Craig asked, looking up at Kenny from behind Kenny's hard member.

"I couldn't bring drugs or drinks with me okay. Looks like I'm just gonna have to get high off my orgasm~" Kenny smirked. Craig just rolled his eyes with a "tch". He shuffled up and poked his tongue out, flicking the tip of the muscle at the precum that had started to produce itself from Kenny's hard penis. He leaned forwards enough, keeping himself in a laying position as he licked the precum off. His tongue swirled around the tip of Kenny's length, tasting as much flavour as he could. His hand slid up so that he could pull back Kenny's foreskin even more, pressing his tongue into the slit slightly before wrapping his lips fully around the knob.

A breathy sigh was pushed out of Kenny's mouth as he relaxed down onto the bed. He closed his eyes, all of his attention focusing on Craig's mouth as it enveloped more of Kenny's length. Kenny smiled, loving this feeling because fuck Craig was good at it. Craig's lips slid further down, taking more of Kenny's dick into his mouth. Craig's tongue rubbed and pressed against the underside of Kenny's cock while his mouth moved down. He breathed heavily through his nose before pulling his lips back up to the tip. His mouth popped off of Kenny's member then licked his lips. Craig swirled his tongue around the tip again before he dragged it down the underside of Kenny's penis. It was wet from Craig's saliva as well as a little bit of smeared precum. He licked as it many times, rubbing his tongue along as much as possible before putting his mouth back around it.

Deep breaths were taken into Craig's lungs through his nostrils. He could smell his saliva and Kenny. Kenny smelt like sweat and cheap deodorant. But overall he didn't smell as nice as Craig did. Craig didn't care for the filthy smell of the boy though as he pushed his mouth down. Craig stared up at Kenny whether Kenny was looking down at him or not. He loved to watch Kenny's face as he did this. He enjoyed watching the things he could do to him. Craig's lips met Kenny's base. It was moments like these where Craig was glad Kenny had the decency to shave. Craig's fingers either massaged the base of Kenny's dick or Kenny's balls as Craig calmed his throat. He pulled up to about halfway so that he could start sucking.

Heavy moans came from Kenny's mouth. His jaw was loose and his head tilted back He whispered a few swears as Craig sucked on him. Kenny's lips were dry from breathing so heavily, so he had to lick them as he tilted his head back up enough to see Craig. Their eyes met and Kenny's heart temporarily stopped. Not enough to kill him but enough to make him breathless. Kenny kept his eyes locked with Craig's. Craig had engulfed a majority of Kenny's dick and the face he was making was sexy enough to bring Kenny even closer to his climax. Kenny tried to hold his hips down, not wanting to thrust up into Craig's mouth but he couldn't help himself.

Kenny's hand moved so he could throw Craig's hat away. He tightly held onto the back of Craig's head and let his fingers knit themselves roughly into Craig's black locks. Craig grunted, making Kenny moan loudly from the vibrations around his dick. Craig tried to pull up but Kenny held him down. Kenny was now sitting, his leg spread and dick in Craig's mouth. He grunted then thrusted his hips up, feeling his tip hit the back of Craig's throat. Craig's eyes widened as he tried to pull up, his gag reflex making such an action very unpleasant. Craig usually liked the feeling of being gagged, especially by Kenny's dick of Kenny's fingers. But in this case he couldn't control it so he slapped Kenny's hand away and sucked his lips off of Kenny's dick.

"Did you have too," he grumbled. Craig moved so that he could breathe slowly to calm himself down. He rolled his eyes when he looked at Kenny, nasally saying; "Not even gonna ask if I'm okay?" Kenny responded by shaking his head and pointing down at his painfully hard penis.

"Finish me off…" He demanded. Craig sat up properly, deciding to just use his hand instead. He stared at Kenny as his hand slipped around Kenny's dick, stroking him hard. Kenny leaned back on his elbows, grinning as he tilted his head back. "Ahhhh fuck yes!" He yelled out. "Faster Craig," he moaned.

"Shut up McCormick," Craig said as he obliged to Kenny. He started to stroke faster, watching Kenny's hips snap up into his hands every now and then. Kenny's body curled up a little as his face scrunched up. He let out a loud moan, sitting up quickly so he could grab some part of Craig His fingers dug into Craig's arm as he whimpered, cumming into Craig's hand. Craig cupped his hand around the tip of Kenny's dick in hopes to catch it all. Kenny panted then flopped back, not caring as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks man," he smiled. Craig just sighed, moving himself off the bed and ignoring his own erection. He didn't feel like getting off himself.

"Just stay there, I need to get tissues…" Craig said as he left the room. He walked into his bathroom so that he could clean his hand off then he collected a tissue or two. He turned around to return to his room but Ruby stopped him.

"Is Kenny okay?" She asked innocently. Craig just stared at her and sighed pushing past her and walking towards his room.

"I don't care," he answered half heartedly as he walked back into his room. He closed the door then rolled his eyes when he looked at Kenny. "What are you doing?" He asked as he sat on his bed. Kenny was poking as some of the semen that had landed on his thigh.

"Nothing," Kenny grinned. Craig stuck his middle finger up, aiming it at Kenny before tossing the tissues over to him. "Clean yourself up. There's a bin underneath my desk…" Craig sighed as he leaned against the headboard of his bed.

Kenny started to wipe up the semen that had missed Craig's hand. He moved to the side of the bed, pulling his pants back up then lazily walking over to throw the tissues out. "Why'd you get me off so fast? I wanted to spend time with you y'know…" Kenny stated as he flopped back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to Craig sigh.

"I'm just not in the mood for sex today…" Craig stated miserably, sighing again.

"Dude you sigh way too much… You're so boring today. You always wanna fuck when you're drunk or high," Kenny stated. Craig just clicked his tongue, the taste of Kenny still on his tongue as he reached for his phone. "You better not bring this attitude with you," Kenny said softly.

"Where?" Craig nasally asked.

"It's a surprise…" Kenny said as he sat up. He looked out the window, looking at the night sky. There were barely any stars up. He couldn't even find the moon. Tonight looked terrible but whatever. He looked at all of Craig's neighbors' houses, noticing some of them still had many lights on. Kenny crossed his legs and stared out the window, resting his shoulder on his knee then pressing his chin into the palm of his hand. His head was slightly tilted to the side as he stared out.

"You fucking hate it here, don't you?" Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah? So? I'll never leave anyway, I'm stuck here forever… I hate this place," Craig said with no emotion. He started to scroll through his phone, opening up random apps with boredom. Kenny just laughed softly and continued to silently stare out.

Many hours had passed before Kenny finally stood up and headed to the door of Craig's room. He stood by the door and adjusted his parka, pulling the hood up but keeping it loose for now. He opened the door slowly, looking down the hallway. Every light in the Tucker household had been turned off, and every door was shut. It was silent, which indicated everyone was asleep. Kenny closed the door then leaned against it, almost jumping in excitement.

"Dude, do you still have that money from your birthday?" Kenny asked. Craig put his phone down, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys can't have my money. I don't wanna be a part of whatever dumb idea you guys have had," Craig said as he sat on the edge of the bed with crossed arms.

"The guys don't even know I'm here man," Kenny grinned. "We're gonna need whatever money you have." Kenny smiled. "We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" Craig sounded slightly intrigued but his monotone voice made it very difficult to tell. "Where?" Craig questioned.

"Anywhere," Kenny said as he started to open the door. "We won't even take anything with us," he whispered. "Just you, me, the clothes on our backs and a world full of adventures."

"This is a stupid idea, I'm staying here." Craig didn't want to admit he wanted to leave. He didn't want Kenny to know how badly he needed to go with Kenny right now. He didn't even care where, as long as it wasn't here.

"It's not a stupid idea… Besides, I know how badly you want to leave~" Kenny whispered a little louder. "So C'mon man, let's just leave. Let's find someplace new," Kenny's enthusiasm made Craig roll his eyes but stand up anyway. He stuck his rude finger up then walked over to Kenny.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take anything? Like phones or clothes?" Craig whispered before turning around to his desk, opening up a draw to pull out an envelope containing his birthday money.

"We can sort that out when we get there," Kenny whispered. He leaned over to Craig, kissing his cheek as his grin somehow increased. "Off we go, say goodbye to South Park man," he said excitedly. He tightened up his hood so that it covered his face as he walked out. Craig looked back at his room then out his window. He realized he probably wouldn't miss this at all. So he just shrugged and walked out. He and Kenny headed down stairs, silently making a sandwich as a snack before they both went out the back door. They walked in silence, Craig silently following close behind Kenny.

Craig still had his arms crossed while he walked by Kenny's side. He looked down at Kenny and spoke in that nasally voice Kenny had become obsessed with. "Where do you plan to take us?" he asked.

"I dunno. I found some cheap flights so I guess we'll go to the airport first," Kenny shrugged. Craig was going to question him further but he just shrugged and kept walking. Neither of them knew, let alone cared where they would end up. All they knew is that they wanted to get out of there and they were gonna leave right now. "Adios South Park!" Kenny yelled into the night, excitedly walking by Craig's side.

"Whatever…" He said softly.

 _To Be Continued~_

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

 **~ A/N: [** _ **Kenny and Craig are like, 16/17 in this fic don't worry I'm not gonna write shota or anything]**_ **  
Hey, so this is probably going to be the only** _ **South Park**_ **multi-chapter fic I'll write. Like, ever. This fic is based on the one-shot I wrote called** _ **Let's Go Find Someplace New**_ **. I do not own SP or anything like that xD I'm gonna thank** _ **CommanderHusky**_ **though for inspiring me to write more of this, so to say thanks shout out to him and you should go check out some of his work. It's pretty good ;)  
But yes, thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for more! XD – Bebo ~**


	2. I'm On the Highway Too Somewhere?

Chapter Two – I'm On the Highway Toooo… Somewhere..?

The pair ended up walking to a bus stop. The airport was too far away and Kenny had started to get lazy already. They silently stood at the bus stop, waiting for that one bus that goes around nonstop in a constant loop. They stood in silence, the night only growing colder and darker. The street lights were across the road by the buildings that Craig and Kenny stared at. When Craig sighed, Kenny mistook the little puff of air that was warm and visible from the cold as smoke.

"How much longer do you think the bus will be?" Craig asked, his voice remaining in its usual deadpan. Kenny shrugged, moving his eyes to stare down at his feet.

"I dunno… My house is only a few seconds away. I can quickly jump in and grab something…" Kenny answered as if he knew Craig was about to ask whether they could get some sort of drug in their system.

"You better hurry up then, I don't wanna miss this bus," Craig rolled his eyes, looking at Kenny briefly before returning his attention to the street light that was across the street. It was so cold that there weren't even any bugs that desperately hung around the light. The temperature was freezing and they needed something to warm them up.

"At least try to stop the bus for me if it comes," Kenny said before breaking out into a sprint. He ran down the path in the direction of his house. As he ran, he tried to tighten up the hood of his parka even more. The cold wind was biting at his face and it even stung a little. It was so cold and dry that he wished he wasn't rushing. Once he got to his house, he silently rubbed his nose and eyes, hating how cold he was. He walked to his bedroom window, pulling it up with ease then sliding back into his room. The amount of times he had snuck in and out of his room at night, especially to see Craig, was incredible. He had lost count by now though. He landed on his bed that was right next to the window then shook his head. It wasn't even warm in his room let alone his house. He bent down, looking underneath his bed where he found a shoe box. Kenny opened up the little box, pushing the crack pipe and needles and whatnot aside so he could grab whatever was left. He hadn't gotten anything new lately and his dad had already sold his meth so the little bag of marijuana would have to do. He also found a small box of cigarettes which was also useful. He grabbed what he needed, as well as a twenty dollar bill he had saved from the latest scheme Cartman had bribed him into. He packed up, shoving everything into his pockets then got ready to climb out the window. He stopped for a moment, thinking about how he was about to leave this shitty house behind.

He wondered if he should've gone into Karen's room and brought her with him. Or even tell Kevin he was gonna leave so he had to look after their sister. Part of him wanted too, but Karen was older now. Mysterion had taught her to defend herself. Kenny just sighed and jumped back out the window. He was clumsy with his jumping though and almost got his leg caught, which would've resulted in him falling into the icy snow. Luckily, he managed to catch himself before this could have happened. He started to walk back to the bus stop, putting his hands in his pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out while he jumped out the window.

After a few moments of walking in slow silence, Kenny remembered that he was actually in a hurry. He groaned out in annoyance, holding onto his pockets as he ran over the snow. He almost slid on some of the ice that had formed on the path, his chest heaving as the cold air around him harshly slapped his face. Kenny could see Craig's silhouette, making him breathe with relief. He started to slow down, licking his dry and slightly cracked lips as he walked. He didn't feel like he had to run anymore.

Light randomly came out of nowhere from behind Kenny. Kenny turned around to see a bus approaching the bus stop. He groaned and started to run again. Craig turned to face Kenny fully, watching him try to run faster than the bus that was coming. The bus stopped at the sight of Craig, parking and swinging its doors open. Craig looked up and stepped onto the bus. He slouched then reached into his pocket to grab his ID out. Craig's eyes moved so he could look out the window. He watched a puffed out Kenny run to the bus then jump up onto it. He rested his forehead on Craig's back and tried to regain his breath.

"We- we need to- to get to Denver Airport…" Kenny panted from behind Craig.

"Look kid I'm not a taxi. Just show me your ID's and sit down," the old man demanded. The bus driver for school was so much better than this wanker. Kenny reached into his back pocket to pull out a shabby wallet. It was basically falling apart but it still had a damaged school ID card. He wasn't as fancy as Craig was with his license so this dumb ID card would have to do. Craig shrugged and walked down to the back of the bus, choosing to sit in the second last row.

Kenny put his crappy ID back into is shitty, empty wallet then walked up to where Craig was sitting. He sat next to Craig, both of them just sitting in silence for the first few minutes. The bus was driving down the main road that cut through South Park. It didn't take long for them to drive around then realize that they were no longer _in_ South Park anymore.

"Did you get them?" Craig softly asked. He sounded like he had a blocked nose but something about it excited Kenny.

"Yeah, I had half a packet of smokes left and only a little weed but yeah…" Kenny had to whisper really softly. Besides the faint sound of music playing through the radio the bus was basically silent. Craig nodded in response to Kenny then returned to basically ignoring him.

There was only two other people on the bus excluding the bus driver. There was an old homeless man who sat behind the driver. He was asleep and had a ripped cap covering his face. He looked the stereotypical homeless man with the baggy brown jacket and he looked like he was wearing many layers of clothing. He had multiple bags surrounding him and he generally just looked tired. Kenny looked at him, realizing he must've just gotten around this much from sleeping on this 24 hour bus all the time. Kenny briefly wondered if he and Craig were going to be like that, but he turned his attention to the woman who was on the bus. She was wearing a suit and had her hair tightly tied back. Her suit was as black as her hair. She had headphones in and stared out the window. Kenny noticed there was a briefcase on the empty seat next to her.

He started to wonder about their stories. Why were these people on the 24 hour bus at whatever ungodly hour in the morning it was. Kenny knew that it was just after midnight, but the look of the sky said it wasn't late enough to be actual morning. He just assumed it was somewhere around two or three am. Kenny stared past Craig, looking out the window. He watched trees and land go past, the stars finally visible. Kenny had no idea where they were right now, but he'd have to get used to that feeling.

Kenny scrunched his nose up in distaste. The bus smelt like burnt rubber and piss. He groaned and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back and closing his eyes. He was glad the bus was warmer than outside, but the warmth intensified the piss smell. He breathed through his mouth, keeping his eyes shut as if that would kill the smell.

Craig tapped the beat of the song that softly played on the radio. The radio was very faint, but he could hear the song clearly. His finger tapped to the faint beat, his expression never changing. He looked over at Kenny, assuming he had fallen asleep or something. He stopped his tapping so that he could nudge Kenny. Craig had no idea where they were going, he was just following Kenny. Kenny opened his eyes, looking at Craig through the gap in his parka's hood.

"What's up man?" Kenny grinned although Craig couldn't see it. He stared at Craig in awe. He loved Craig's face. He loved the bys light, creamy skin. He loved his dark blue eyes and the little bits of black hair that was visible from underneath his hat. Kenny wanted to know why Craig loved that hat so much. He had worn it for years. Kenny ignored all these thoughts though as he stared at the bored teen.

"You need to stay awake so we don't miss our stop… I haven't really left South Park so I have no idea where we're going. I'm solely depending on you here," Craig said nasally. Kenny was hoping they were going to end up some place warm so he could see if Craig's nose was blocked or if his voice was actually that nasally.

"Yeah don't worry man; I've got this trust me…" Kenny smiled. He looked out the window. All he could see was night. Kenny sighed then moved to rest his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig clicked his tongue. He wasn't a huge fan of the affection crap but he was starting to get tired, so he didn't really care. Kenny felt happy when a few moments passed and Craig had made no moves to push him away. There was nothing but land surrounding the bus as it drove through the night. This was gonna fucking suck.

Kenny knew they weren't really going to end up anywhere soon. So it was okay to just stare into space and daydream right? Craig had closed his eyes, trying to just focus on the _Green Day_ song that played on the radio while Kenny just stared ahead of him. He was probably staring right at the business woman but he didn't care, he was lost in thought by now. He could hair Craig faintly humming the tune to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ while he rested his head on his shoulder. Kenny had never heard Craig sing let alone hum or anything. He was usually silent all the time so hearing him hum made Kenny grin. He nuzzled into Craig a little more, trying not to chuckle as he remembered how this whole 'relationship' started.

It officially started when Kenny had approached Craig after school one day. Around the time after prom, Clyde had started up a bunch of rumors with Bebe that involved Kenny and Craig getting high together. Kenny wanted to talk with Craig about it because they swore that they were going to keep that one prom night to themselves. Craig agreed to let Kenny walk home with him that afternoon so that they could talk about the lies that had been spread. Craig's house was empty though when they got there. Since Kenny had a joint on him and some porn they decided to light it up and get to work. Them hanging out after school and on weekends to get high together eventually turned into fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. They weren't together and they were barely even friends. They just loved getting high and having a good fuck.

That's also why Kenny was confused about why Craig would even agree to actually running away with his little fuck buddy. As far as Kenny was concerned Craig hated his guts. But after they fucked and got high Craig _always_ complained about hating South Park and how badly he wanted to leave. Which is why they're on this bus right now.

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

 _The prom that year was spoken about months before it even happened. Everyone boasted about how it was going to be 'a night to remember'. Kenny didn't even know what the theme was but he knew he wanted to go. He knew all the girls got overly excited about prom so if he looked hard enough he could probably get laid. Kenny got dressed and ready to go. Of course, he wore his blue suit over his parka because he couldn't find an appropriate hoody to cover his face._

 _While everyone was excitedly preparing themselves for the prom, Clyde and Token literally had to drag Craig out of his house._

" _C'mon dude! Don't be boring today it'll be fun I promise!" Clyde said excitedly._

" _You guys are only going because you have dates… I have no interest in sitting around while you suck each other's faces off…"Craig said miserably._

" _Aww someone will probably ask you while we're there y'know?" Token grinned. He held onto Craig's wrist, pulling him out the door. Craig just sighed. He tried to make up excuses but his friends weren't having any of it._

" _Will Tweek be there?" Craig moped as he followed his friends to Clyde's little car that was parked out the front of his house._

" _No dude, it's way too loud for him and like, I think his parents needed help with the shop or whatever…" Token answered. Craig sighed again. He really didn't want to go to this dumb school event. It wasn't even a proper prom. It was more of a dance that was just for everyone._

 _The gym was set up with silver and red themed decorations. Everything was cleared for a huge dance floor, balloons, a few chairs and tables as well as a buffet table. Kenny went in excited. He didn't officially have a date because he was on the hunt for a lonely girl who was desperate for a gentleman to come ask her to dance. He walked in with Stan, Kyle and Wendy. Music boomed pop music that had just been released. Kenny wasn't really a huge fan of this kind of music but the overly catchy lyrics and fast beats helped make the prom what it was. Kenny headed straight for the food, not even caring that the people he had arrived with all separated from him._

 _While everyone was dancing and starting the prom, Clyde was getting pissy that they were late. His and Tokens dates were waiting for them they didn't have time to be late. By the time they got to the school and walked to the doors, Craig sighed irritably._

" _I just need a second out here guys, I'll come in later on…" Craig stated. Clyde and Token just waved him off because they knew there were two beautiful girls waiting for them so suddenly Craig didn't matter. Craig just shrugged them off then walked around to the side of the school. He walked to where the Goth Kids usually sat. Since they weren't there he just sat on the stairs and stared out at the play area. He groaned, leaning back and almost yelling; "I fucking hate tonight!"_

 _The night still went on though. The sun had set and Craig remained outside while everyone else was inside dancing. An hour or so had passed and Kenny wasn't having any luck at all with anyone of the girls. He already had eyes set on a certain someone but he knew it would never happen. Kenny was at a point where he was desperate and anyone here would be a good fuck. Even Eric Cartman. Kenny stood by the food area, holding a glass of punch._

" _Dude I thought you were gonna spike that crap," Kyle's voice was raised enough so he could talk over the music._

" _I forgot to bring the vodka," Kenny spoke loudly in return. Kyle was tapping his food to the beat of_ Take on Me _by_ Ah-Ha. _It made him kinda happy they played a bit of retro music along with the new songs. It was just annoying since it was a remix._

" _You were gonna spike it with vodka?" Kyle asked loudly, surprised by his choice in alcohol._

" _It was all I had left!" Kenny yelled over the music._

" _So are you gonna come dance or something? You've been standing here for like twenty minutes!" The music felt like it was getting louder to Kenny. A classic_ Panic! At the Disco _song started to play, so Kenny just shrugged and put his drink on the table. He didn't care that he was leaving it there it tasted like socks anyway. Kenny followed Kyle to the dance floor where he just bobbed up and down. It was one of those songs that everyone knew so people basically screamed the lyrics._

" _I chime in with a haven't you people ever heeeaard oooff- closing a-… Kenny?" Kyle stopped singing when he noticed Kenny was just standing still in the crowd of people. He stood closer to Kenny, resting a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Are you alright?" He tried to ask over the sound of a thousand kids singing and the music in general. It was so noisy._

" _Y-Yeah, I'm just gonna go piss," Kenny said as he swatted Kyle's hand away from him. He turned around, walking through the crowd of people. He even ignored a girl who tried to get his attention as he walked out of the gym. Kenny was considering just sitting in the bathroom but he decided on walking out to the play area outside. He needed some fresh air._

 _He had gone to the prom with excitement, but it was around nine now and he decided he hated prom night. He just wasn't enjoying it. He walked outside, going around to the side of the school. He walked to the typical Goth Kids hang out area, only to find a casually dressed Craig._

" _You didn't even wear a suit or anything?" Kenny grinned as he approached the moping teen._

" _I didn't care too…" Craig said softly. "What're you doing out here McCormick?" Craig asked with a deadpan voice and expression._

" _Needed some fresh air…" Kenny said as he walked over to Craig, leaning on the wall near the dark haired teen. "I didn't think you actually came though, I haven't seen you all night." Kenny stated._

" _Clyde and Token forced me to come…" Craig sighed. They stayed there in silence for a few moments, barely enjoying the others company._

" _Hey, I don't live too far away from here… Wanna ditch this shithole and go to my place?" Kenny asked. Craig stared at Kenny and considered his options for a moment. He could either spend the rest of the night here or he could go to Kenny's house, most likely to get either drunk or high. Or both._

" _Alright," Craig said as he stood up. "I'm not coming because I like you though, I'm only agreeing because I'm fucking bored and I've been out here for hours," Craig stated, even bored of his own voice. He just started to walk past Kenny, not even caring if Kenny was following yet or not. Kenny blinked then grinned, catching up to walk besides Craig._

 _Silence drew over them thicker than chicken blood when it's dropped in oily water. Just like that previous sentence, the fact Craig was actually going to Kenny's place just didn't make sense. Kenny walked up to his house, and for the first time ever he felt really embarrassed, to the point of blushing forever. He was embarrassed about the state his house was in and there was no doubt his parents were already drunk. Kenny apologized as he opened the door, letting Craig step in before him._

 _Kenny tried to get Craig to his bedroom as quick as possible. Kenny's room was only a little messy but it was still slightly neat. Craig could easily see all the differences between his room and Kenny's room. Craig knew Kenny was the poor kid but he didn't know he was_ this _poor. Kenny pulled the hood off his parka though so he could fully smile at Craig._

" _Dude, we should get high then make out," Kenny suggested with a wink._

" _What drugs do you have?" The fact Craig questioned the drugs and not the making out made Kenny happier then knowing they were about to leave this earth._

" _Uhm, only pussy drugs at the moment… I haven't bought anything too big lately…" Kenny said as he reached under his bed to grab the shoebox he kept his drug related stuff in._

" _So why do you want to make out with me?" Craig asked as he sat on Kenny's thinly tough bed. Kenny blushed slightly as he put the box on the bed then sat on the floor._

" _Cause I reckon you'd be a good fuck. So if we make out we'll get horny enough to do it…" Kenny stated. At this point Craig was still a virgin but he wouldn't dare to tell Kenny that. Craig just shrugged and opened up the shoebox, inspecting it closely to see what kind of stuff Kenny had._

" _Whatever, if fucking means this night will end then let's do it…" Craig stated as he pulled out the first drug he had seen. He looked it over then sighed, throwing it back into the shoebox. "I'm curious now… Kiss me McCormick… And you better fucking make it good…" Craig expressionlessly demanded._

 _Kenny happily propped himself up onto his knees. Craig leaned down, closing his eyes and waiting for Kenny's lips. Kenny leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Craig. Kenny had only kissed one guy before although he had kissed countless girls. He had never felt like this about a simple kiss though and that made him fall hard. He started to move his lips on Craig's, enjoying the feeling of Craig's mouth amateurly replicating the way Kenny's mouth moved. Kenny flicked his tongue out so he could lick on the sweetness of Craig's bottom lip. Craig didn't really catch the message though so Kenny had so sit up a little more as he pushed his tongue into Craig's mouth._

 _At first Craig didn't know how to react as he had never kissed anyone this way before. There was a part of him that was secretly enjoying this, so he tried to widen his mouth for Kenny's tongue. Kenny's tongue darted in, softly rubbing against the insides of Craigs mouth as he moved to stand up and push Craig down. He shuffled over Craig's body so that he could straddle the taller male's waist. Craig finally poked his own tongue back at Kenny's, the both of them rubbing the muscle together. Craig's mouth tasted almost bittersweet. Kenny could taste nicotine mixed with something sugary. Possibly a fruit flavoured mentos._

 _Kenny pulled out of the kiss when he could feel the sudden tightness of his underwear. He blushed and sat up, still straddling Craig's body. Craig rested his head back, silently licking his lips. His mouth felt fuzzy and he knew that he wanted to feel Kenny's tongue in there again. Kenny tried to get comfier on Craig by attempting to slide off his stomach and into Craig's lap. Except as his butt squiggled down he made a soft gasp sound. He could feel Craig's hardened dick against his arse. He looked up at Craig then smirked slightly._

" _I didn't even kiss you that much and you're already hard?" Kenny teased as he slowly started to take off his parka._

" _Are we really going to do this tonight McCormick?" Craig asked as he watched Kenny move himself down then lean forwards, pressing their erections together. Craig laid there silently as Kenny slowly started to drag himself back and forth, rubbing their clothed hard-ons together._

" _Hells yeah we are Tucker," Kenny smirked, leaning forwards to start sucking on some of the exposed skin of Craig's neck._

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

Craig blinked his eyes open when Kenny started to shake him. When he looked out the window he saw the sky was a little brighter compared to when he had closed his eyes. He could still see the dark, starry night but the faint colours of a purpley orange were starting to poke at the sky.

"Our stops next…" Kenny said as he sat up a little more. When Craig looked around the bus, rubbing one of his eyes, he saw that the business woman was gone but the homeless man still remained. Craig just yawned and sat back, looking at the buildings that the bus went past. He had never seen these buildings before, but they all looked dead and silent. Everyone who must use them must still be sleeping.

"I don't want us to travel during the day because if someone we know see's us we might get sent back home, but we do need to leave as soon as possible," Kenny stated. Craig watched the blond speak, smiling a little at how serious he actually sounded about all of this. Craig stared at Kenny closely, seeing the bags that hard started to form underneath his pretty blue eyes. "We'll go in and look for the cheapest flights to anywhere. I don't care if we end up in the next state over or if we end up in Africa. Anywhere's better than here…" Kenny stated. "How much money did you bring?"

Craig reached into his pocket so that he could pull out his wallet. "We better smoke whatever you brought with you by the way; I doubt we'll be able to get on a plane if you have drugs…" Craig asked softly while he pulled out his money. Kenny nodded in agreement as he watched Craig count. "I've got $240," Craig answered Kenny's original questioned.

"I managed to find 20. So all up we have $260…" Kenny thought out loud.

"Will that even be enough to get us anywhere?" Craig asked softly. Kenny shrugged, standing up when the bus stopped.

"I guess we'll have to find out," Kenny responded as he yawned and got off the bus. Craig followed quickly behind him. The both of them walked away from the bus fast, ignoring the bus drivers tired yelling about paying the bus fares.

 _To Be Continued~_

 **~ A/N: By the way I have no idea how American buses (let alone buses in Colorado) and shit work so please don't hate me ;W; I also have no idea how Proms work cause we don't do that here? But yeah, I tried my best to make them sound legit  
I also apologize for not having any actual porn in this chapter, at least there was a little make out session though. I promise they'll actually be fucking in the next chapter ;) – Bebo ~**


End file.
